teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rodzina Argent
'Rodzina Argent '''jest jedną z głównych rodzin w serii Teen Wolf. Warto wspomnieć, że ''Argent po francusku znaczy srebro. Jednak to nie srebro osłabia wilkołaki, ale sama ich rodzina i od tego zaczęła się legenda, że wilkołaki są narażone na srebro. Są dobrze znanym, szanowanym i bardzo bogatym rodem łowców wilkołaków. Jak dotąd wiadomo, wszyscy członkowie rodziny Argent są łowcami i jeszcze nie wprowadzono żadnej osoby z tego roku, która nie była łowcą, ani nie zajmowała się ochroną niewinnych ludzi i zabijaniem potworów. Ich rodzinna nazwa pochodzi już z końca XVII wieku. Pierwszym łowcą Argent była młoda kobieta o imieniu Marie-Jeanne Valet. Ich historia zaczyna się od Henriego Argenta, który zebrał materiały i umiejętności, aby ochronić się przed wilkołakami, ale w rzeczywistości nie był myśliwym. Jednak nauczył swoją żonę tego, co wiedział o tych istotach, które w połączeniu z łowczymi umiejętnościami Marie-Jeanne pozwoliły jej zabić słynną Bestię z Gévaudan. Wraz z upływem lat rodzina rozrastała się, wychowana dzięki umiejętnościom łowieckim Marie-Jeanne i ziołowym Henriego. Pod koniec XX wieku urodzili się bracia Alexander Argent i Gerard Argent, z których jeden popełnił samobójstwo. Drugi wziął ślub i miał dwójkę dzieci, Chrisa i Kate Argent. Chociaż rodzina Argent jest dumna z kobiecego przywództwa, jednak to Gerard działał jako patriarcha, wychowując syna i córkę w tradycji myśliwego Argent. Jego rodzina wyszkoliła, także dzieci do pracy w rodzinnym biznesie - firmie zajmującej się bezpieczeństwem i handlem broni palnej znanym pod nazwą Argent Arms International, który stanowił przykrywkę dla ich polowań. Kate w końcu stała się myśliwym, który przestrzegał tylko własnych zasad, podobnie jak jej ojciec, który często unikał Kodeksu Łowców. Chris dla odmiany wyrósł na myśliwego, który przestrzegał zasad i był ściśle zgodny z księgą, przestrzegając Kodeksu przez całe jego życie. Chris ożenił się z Victorią Argent i razem mieli córkę Allison. W przeciwieństwie do dzieci z poprzednich pokoleń, których uczono jak polować w młodym wieku, Chris i Victoria czekali, aż ich córka skończy siedemnaście lat, zanim wprowadzą ją do nadprzyrodzonego świata. Rodzina Argent znana jest, też z treningów, by zostać łowcą. Pierwszą lekcją, jaką myśliwy musiał przejść, polegało na tym, że dana osoba zostaje schwytana i sprowadzona do ustronnego miejsca, gdzie jest przywiązana do krzesła. W tle odtwarzane jest nagranie: Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, co stanie się, gdy myśliwy zostanie ugryziony? Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, co się stanie, jeśli zostaniesz ugryziony? Jak myślisz, co zrobiłby twój ojciec? Jak myślisz, co powinien zrobić? Wszystko by się zmieni, to jedno ugryzienie. Łowca otrzymuje wtedy pewnego rodzaju narzędzie (w przypadku Allison, była to strzała ze złamanym stalowym grotem) i pozostawia się go, aby uwolnić się od swoich ograniczeń. Rodzina Argent, wraz z innymi klanami myśliwskimi, takimi jak rodzina Calavera, nie raz wspominali o kodzie łowcy. Ponieważ są francuską rodziną ich kod, Polujemy na tych, którzy polują na nas tłumaczy się na Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent. Jednak na początku jesieni 2011 roku Allison, nowo wybrana liderka rodziny Argent, zmieniła swój kod, tak aby odzwierciedlał sojusz, który ona i Chris zawarli ze stadem Scotta, Nous protégèons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes, czyli Chronimy tych, którzy nie mogą chronić siebie. Podobnie jak inne rodziny myśliwych, Argentowie w większości podążają Kodeksem, który mówi, że każdy łowca, którego ukąsi wilkołak Alfa, musi odebrać sobie życie przed następną pełnią księżyca, aby się nie przekształcili. Podczas gdy większość członków, takich jak Victoria i Alexander, z powodzeniem zabijali się w noc pierwszej pełni, tak jak zamierzali, dwóch innych członków, Gerard i Kate, nie przestrzegali tej zasady. Gerard celowo chciał być ugryziony, aby wyleczyć raka, podczas gdy Kate została nieumyślnie przekształcona w wilkołaka po tym, jak Peter Hale próbował ją zabić, lecz przekształcił ją w jaguarołaka, a ta postanowiła w tym żyć. Członkowie teen-wolf-allison-final-3.jpg|Allison Argent † Riders_On_The_Storm_6x10_Chris_Argent.jpg|Chris Argent 514Gerard.png|Gerard Argent † 402Kate3.png|Kate Argent † VictoriaArgentTWInstinct.png|Victoria Argent † Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_6_Motel_California_Alexander_Argent_Suicide.png|Alexander Argent † Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Behind_the_Scenes_Crystal_Reed_as_Marie_Jeanne_Valet.jpg|Marie-Jeanne Valet † 5x18_Henri_Argent.png|Henri Argent † Ciekawostki * Chris, Allison i Alexander są jedynymi członkami rodziny, o których wiadomo, że nie złamali Kodeksu, chociaż Allison, podczas jej mrocznej fazy, nieznacznie nagięła zasady. * Ken Yukimura w odcinku The Fox and the Wolf stwierdził, że rodzina Argentów ma krwawą historię. Prawdopodobnie odniósł się do morderstw dokonanych przez Gerarda, Kate i do momentu, w którym Allison polowała na wilkołaki (Fury, Battlefield, Master Plan) * W odcinku Lunar Ellipse Allison zmieniła kodeks rodziny z 'Polujemy na tych, którzy polują na nas' na 'Bronimy tych, którzy nie mogą bronić się sami'. Kategoria:Rodzina Kategoria:Rodzina Argent Kategoria:A do Z